1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for learning concept maps, and, more particularly, to a system and method whereby users learn a concept map with the aid of a system that senses manipulation of physical teaching aids and wirelessly transmits/receives the sensory data in network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In learning theory, a concept map is a visualization tool for presenting different denotative concepts and the relation between different concepts in two dimensions. According to the constructive learning theory (constructivism), existing knowledge provides the basis for learning new knowledge, and thus a meaningful learning process must entail learners taking the initiative in integrating new concepts into their existing cognitive architecture. In the course of concept map production, learners not only have to understand a specific concept but also have to discern the connections between different concepts. The process of producing a concept map not only helps users realize their own inadequacy in the understanding of related concepts but also enables teachers to analyze the extent of learners' understanding of the related concepts. Hence, concept maps are widely applicable to software design, syntactic networks, system reasoning, and knowledge management. Accordingly, concept maps are important learning tools.
Concept map constructing tools in use usually include paper-based drawing, physical manipulation of tags (such as cards or stickers), and concept mapping via software (such as the packaged software Cmap or Mindjet), as well as work in teaching scenarios, such as teachers' instruction and demo sessions, student-based learning, and team-based learning. The advantages of learning by physical teaching aids tools are as follows: a concept map constructor (the learner/user) can come into contact with the constituent elements of a concept map, and, in the case of constructing a concept map by teamwork, members of the team can perceive and recognize the other members' facial expressions, words, and gestures in real time, and thus are more likely to concentrate on the current topic under discussion. However, the disadvantages of learning by physical teaching aids or tools are as follows: in the situation where it is necessary to revise, add, or remove connections between different concepts, the procedure of the revision, addition, or removal of connections involves drawing concept map elements anew, not to mention that it is impossible to provide audiovisual multimedia examples. Even worse, in practice, it is necessary to record the process of construction of a concept map in its entirety, which is time-consuming and detrimental to the learning process due to distraction.
Although the aforesaid commercially available software tools for learning a concept map allow learners to easily move elements in the concept map and record the process of constructing the concept map, they have drawbacks as follows: team members do not interact with each other during the learning process; and the software tools have a display unit configured for digital 2D presentation of a concept map but do not provide the 3D perception usually accompanied by physical manipulation. For example, digital presentation of a concept map that features voluminous content and intricate relations tends to impose limitation upon concepts embodied in the concept map and connections between the concepts. The aforesaid disadvantages and drawbacks hinder learning.
Accordingly, it could be quite useful to provide a way of learning a concept map by a combination of physical manipulation and digital recording/displaying, to provide a record of the course of construction of the concept map, enable digital presentation of the concept map constructed by physical manipulation, help learners learn the concept map, and improve on the prior art which discloses the sole use of teaching aids or software tool-based learning.